


<底特律：變人><漢康>指定行動

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: Roman的後續，狼人漢克x吸血鬼康納，沒看過的小夥伴可複製下面網址前往觀看https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203261給鞘繼的生日禮物！會寫得有些篇幅，容我慢慢填坑(





	1. Chapter 1

濃密的夜色，新月的無月之夜使得城市比平時更加昏暗，柏油路邊的路燈用慘白的光照耀著，卻怎麼也光亮不到深藏在更深處的巷弄。

一片深沉的陰影中似有人影晃動，但除非持著燈光踏進裡頭摸索，不然從外側根本無法窺探其中到底有什麼動靜。

正是適合幹些非法勾當。那人暗自竊喜著感謝這特別黑暗的夜晚，他背著鼓鼓的後背包快速穿越如迷宮般的胡同巷，沒有使用手電筒的他倚靠的不是異於常人的夜視能力，而是腦海中對這片地區的熟稔。

他是在黑幫間小有名氣的搬運工，提供搬運軍火、毒品、甚至是需要處理掉的屍塊，一座大城市再怎麼蓬勃發展仍有犯罪在黑暗中孳生，底特律也不是例外，他遊走於不能觸碰的「生意」邊緣撈點輕鬆的工作賺取油水，只要不被抓到一趟酬勞都能讓他幾天不愁生活，更偶爾接到大生意時還能買足大麻菸、或者去買點女人享樂。

就好比這次，他遇上一個新興幫派的高層，開給他一個非常優渥的生意，只要把這些粉末包裝送到底特律河邊的貨櫃區就能得到比以往他與老客戶們高好幾倍的酬勞，於是他非常看重這次的工作，特地挑選這個足夠黑的夜晚行動。

畢竟那群警察們也只是普通人，對這個胡同不夠熟悉的話也只能拿著燈慢慢摸索，在真正深入以前，他早就拋開他們遠走高飛，而回程時即使被逮到，他也只剩空蕩蕩的背包而已。

即使最近有些奇怪的傳聞，他也毫不在意的繼續他的工作，輕巧的轉過好幾個轉角後走上好一段路，不知不覺之中似乎有些不尋常的聲音，他古怪的回頭張望，卻看不清黑暗中是不是有什麼在扭動。

這種疑心使他原本愜意的心情蕩然無存，他假意繼續行走，從長久以來的經驗以及預感讓他決定今晚暫時放棄工作，他思索著這附近他能滯留貨物的地方，繼續繞圈子的想甩開後頭若有似無的氣息。

在搬運工的傳聞裡有謠言最近已經有數名同行被逮捕，逮捕的警探就像是夜行動物般有極好的夜視與聽覺，那些被捕的同行都是走夜路工作時被人贓俱獲。他只當這是謠言，長年撈搬運油水的歷練使他有種優越感，那些被捕的肯定都是菜鳥，而他才不會像那群沒經驗的小鬼一樣粗心大意的被抓到。

但此時他開始相信傳聞是真的了，明明已經繞過好幾個狹窄又不明顯的胡同，身後的壓迫感卻沒有消失，始終在他發覺時緊緊地跟在後頭，不遠不近的保持距離跟蹤著，可是他頻頻回頭仍看不見有什麼動靜。

一直以來熟悉的黑暗此刻是多麼的陌生，那片他已經不認得的暗巷裡彷彿有頭不知名的怪物正盯上了他，伺機要將他啃食殆盡，他再怎麼能保持冷靜此刻已經慌了手腳，緩慢的步伐漸漸加快成了跑動，踏過積水濺起水聲，瘋狂的尋找能夠脫身隱藏貨物的地方。

他不能把貨物弄丟，萬一丟了他得賠償那包貨物的價值，那可不是現在能夠賠起的金額。可不論他跑得多快多遠，身後的氣息仍不懈的緊跟著，但或許是因為也跑了起來，他能清楚的聽到後頭那氣息沉重的腳步聲。

忽然，那腳步聲變成了凌亂的步伐，像是從兩足變成了四足，他恐懼的回頭時看到了一雙藍色的獸眼幽幽的注視著他，發出如獸一般的喘息追蹤他、壓迫他。

「怪物啊啊啊啊啊！！！！」他被嚇得放聲大叫，不管不顧的拔腿就跑。

胡同巷內是無人住宅，那些流浪漢跟吸多毒品的可不會因為他的求救而善良的解救他，他只能沒命的往前跑，一路上翻倒了垃圾桶與堆雜物的塑膠籃企圖阻止後頭怪物的追緝，但他明白這是徒勞無功，知道自己已經暴露的怪物不再掩蓋氣息，沉重巨大的奔跑聲輕鬆躍過那些小聰明的路障，越來越逼近的讓他絕望的知道他已無處可躲。

突然一陣破風而來，他被踢倒跌了個倒栽蔥，滿臉都是被粗糙地面磨出的擦傷，他吃痛的掙扎，卻被壓制在地上不得動彈。

「不准動！」壓制住他的人正騎在他的背後，用反制歹徒的手法反折著他的手臂。「我是底特律警局的人，依照搬運違法毒品罪嫌將你逮捕。」

他吃力的回頭張望，昏暗中哪有什麼恐怖的藍眼睛怪物，那人是個年輕的青年，一雙棕色的眼睛在黑暗中莫名的醒目，像是濃厚色澤的琥珀帶著讓人無法離開注視的光澤，他不禁看得發楞，連手被銬上手銬都沒發現。

康納將嫌犯移送給巷口外待命的警員後，漢克也整理好了衣服從巷子走出來。

「辛苦了，漢克。」康納把手裡的外套交給漢克，入秋後的夜晚有些涼，在下午陣雨的水氣蒸發帶走更多熱度，使得現在比平時夜裡還要寒冷。

「你確定真不會被人發現？」漢克接過外套穿上，一臉懷疑的皺眉看著他大膽的搭檔。

這次逮捕的搬運工非常的狡詐，利用地形與轉彎死角讓他們幾度跟蹤被甩開，礙於丟失目標去向康納提議讓漢克化形成狼，用更靈敏的嗅覺快速找回目標，以免在還沒被他們抓到前就起疑心丟包贓物。

「我很確定，漢克。利用暗影混淆以及一點點的遮蔽咒能不被絕大多數的人類看到，而且我的施術對象是你跟我，並不違反神秘原則。」康納一點也不覺得公然使用咒術有什麼不妥，舔舔乾澀的下唇繼續說道：「但被嫌犯發現是我的意料之外，他確實擁有比常人還要敏銳的感知，不過我認為即使他說了些什麼，也會被當成吸食毒品後的胡言亂語。」

漢克挑眉，確實今晚他們逮捕的是非常老練的搬運工，而能長久的做這種勾當擁有特別敏感的知覺也是合情合理。

「所以那個咒還在生效？」

「已經失效了，但如果你需要的話我可以再用一次。」

「不只是我需要，你也是。」

看著搭檔不自覺舔嘴與吞嚥的動作，漢克當然猜到了康納的需求。「你『渴』了，小鳥。」

「確實、有點。」被提醒後康納才後知後覺的感受到來自喉嚨的乾渴，以及無法用吃食填飽的飢餓。「但我認為、嗯……」

漢克直接吻上了康納喋喋不休的嘴，他的腦海裡還停留著剛才那該死的嫌犯盯著康納眼睛呆愣的模樣，佔有慾發作的獸心讓漢克有些兇狠的啃咬那柔軟的唇，直至被咬得紅艷才伸舌舔進那濕潤的口腔，挑逗小尖牙附近敏感的嫩肉，貪婪的汲取康納口中的芬芳。

粗暴的吻讓康納很快軟了雙腿臣服於漢克的霸佔，他用最後一點點理智抬手一揮，讓兩人的身影隱蔽在陰暗的巷子中，他也抱著漢克加深這個吻，漢克不小心溢漏的狼獸麝香將本可忍耐的食欲勾得愈發強烈，康納順從了本能，在一吻結束時雙唇輕吻滑過愛人粗糙的鬍子到動脈鼓鼓跳動的側頸，張嘴享受尖牙咬穿獵與血液噴湧入口的快感。

狼人的血液炙熱得像要融化他的五臟六腑，一陣顫抖後康納在伴侶的懷裡輕易到達高潮，迷濛的輕搐中他哼著甜蜜的鼻音，嘴裡仍吸著血貪心的不肯鬆口。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman的後續，狼人漢克x吸血鬼康納，沒看過的小夥伴可複製下面網址前往觀看~  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203261  
給鞘繼的生日禮物！會寫得有些篇幅，容我慢慢填坑(

他們匆匆忙忙的回到車內關上車門後便在狹窄的後座交纏在一起，吸血鬼誘人的甜美體香如盛開到極致的花朵，探出嬌嫩欲滴的蕊用越發濃郁的甜香充斥狹窄的車內，吸引他眼前的獵物更為他沉迷、瘋狂。

漢克被這馥郁的體香撩喉嚨滾動出低沉的獸吼，長年以來他不曾為發情期與交配的獸欲煩惱過，但自從遇見了康納、品嘗過康納之後，整個夏天漢克幾乎是無法自拔的迷戀於他的味道，教導只體驗過一次的愛人更多做愛的快感以及情趣。

年輕的吸血鬼散發著無法用言語形容的勾人魅力，眨眼時纖細的睫毛、看他的眼神、舔嘴的模樣……每一個小小的動作都牽動起漢克的欲望，就連那張漂亮的臉蛋上淡淡的雀斑還有後頸那不被襯衫衣領遮擋住的兩點痣都像帶有性暗示般，讓漢克更瘋狂的想將康納壓在身下，獻出他的脖子讓吸血鬼吸食著血液、用陰莖結堵住溢出蜜汁的小穴射滿他的肚子，讓吸血鬼在他的懷裡高潮到雙眼失焦、戒不掉對他的血癮以及性癮。

即使現在秋天不是狼族繁衍的季節，仍然不影響漢克對康納的性欲。

扯開康納整齊的白襯衫時鈕扣蹦落四散在座椅底下，漢克幾乎是飢餓的俯下身舔舐康納已經染上一片情潮粉紅的身軀，仔細品嘗吸血鬼動情時體溫升高才泌出的汗水，唇舌逐一細數著星星點點的痣，如同啃食獵物般在上頭留下鮮豔的紅痕。

康納嗚噎著軟糯的鼻音輕輕顫抖，當嫩紅的乳頭被漢克捲入口中時劇烈得弓起身體，將脆弱的弱點更往獵食者嘴裡送，漢克吸吮著那塊逐漸充血挺翹起來的軟肉，配上康納的體香像是在吮一塊甜美的軟糖，粗糙的舌面刮過乳尖後用略微尖銳的犬齒刮搔頂端的窄縫，感覺到愛人一陣明顯的顫抖，同時鼻尖靈敏的嗅到來自下身更加強烈的賀爾蒙氣味，讓漢克躁動的心跳也跳得更快速。

「光是玩奶頭就又快到了？你剛剛才射過一次而已，小鳥。」

漢克彎嘴角，大掌挑逗著康納兩顆乳首往下滑過人魚線解開他的褲子脫下，欣賞重新挺翹的性器正掛著早些吸血高潮時射出來的精液顫顫發抖，康納的兩腿間以及會陰都被沾得濕滑，似乎不只是精液還有蜜穴裡動情而滿溢出來的淫水，漢克用手指刮起那片濕黏的液體搓揉後拉開，在康納面前展示上頭的黏絲。

「你看看，我的手指都還沒進去就能濕成這樣。」

這番話像是責備一般，康納羞赧的別過頭，漢克的手掌炙熱無比，每次撫摸過肌膚時都鮮明的像是熨燙過一樣酥麻的讓他腳趾都忍不住蜷曲起來，康納已經不需要更多的前戲愛撫，他想要更多、更深的填滿，於是拋開羞恥伸出雙手輕顫的來到大腿根，將自己濕滑的臀縫掰開，露出正不停流著口水、渴求餵食而不禁收縮的穴口。

「漢克……拜託……」

「忍著點，小鳥。整個夏天我不記得我有把你教得這麼性急。」

秋季消退了狼族繁殖期的焦躁，漢克能有更多的餘裕去好好欣賞愛人按耐不住性慾而大膽的動作，他安撫的親吻康納潤紅的唇，兩條舌頭交纏之間手指插入了被拉成條窄縫的蜜穴，裡頭早已泥濘不堪，溫熱濕滑的春水多得如女人的雌穴，漢克不禁又咒罵了一次吸血鬼體質。

雙指順著滑膩的穴肉深入，指腹上粗糙的繭一寸又一寸仔細摩擦過細緻的黏膜，康納舒服的仰起脖子，一聲綿長的呻吟從兩人的吻中掙脫而出，手指模擬性交的抽插下越來越深，咕啾黏膩的水聲逐漸接近深處空虛搔癢的地方，康納忍不住擺動起腰前後磨蹭著，想要漢克的手指感快撫摸到他的前列腺。

漢克沒有急於向那處弱點進攻，他擴張著穴肉足夠柔軟後便撤出手指，解開衣服褲子把礙事的布料們全塞在兩人身下，扶著已經硬得發疼的陰莖抵在正一縮一放的穴口，讓厚實的頭部享受皺褶甜蜜的親吻。

「一樣要嗎？」

「當然、快點……」

「好吧，希望我們的車夠牢固。」

漢克順應康納的祈求褪去人類的模樣，俯下身用厚實的毛皮緊緊貼著吸血鬼動情後微溫的身體，挺腰撐開那狹窄的穴口，滑進滿是汁液的腸腔內。

太過充實的填滿讓康納快樂的顫抖，當那一塊鼓鼓凸起的軟核被巨碩的陰莖輾過時，劇烈的快感如同過電般從尾椎沖刷上大腦，讓康納高亢的尖叫著又一次高潮，射出的精水全濺在自己的胸腹上，性激素與賀爾蒙的味道清晰的飄散在空氣裡，與康納的體香混合著充斥在車內狹窄的空間。

吸血鬼求歡的氣味讓漢克湛藍的獸眼一黯，喉嚨沖刷著低吼便抱著那白皙纖細的腰更用力的挺入，撐開抽搐收縮的肉壁在一片春水氾濫中抽插，巨碩的陰莖一下又一下的輾壓康納的前列腺，狼人粗厚的毛皮隨著動作親密的撫刷過胸腹，成堆的快感康納幾乎無法克制的環抱著漢克在耳邊呻吟，就連雙腿都夾緊漢克的腰讓自己不留分毫的與他交纏在一起。

感覺太舒服了，蜜穴被愛人填得滿滿的、渾身也被毛皮愛撫著，狼人化的漢克像是有用不完的體力，抽插的力道又快又狠，老舊的轎車被他們的震得晃動不只，若有任何行人經過，不用往內窺探就能猜想到車內的風光是多麼旖旎。

但此時兩人都顧不得這麼多了，漢克厚實的龜頭擦到深處緊閉的縫時康納發出一聲沙啞的媚叫，含著巨大肉棒的肉穴都甜蜜的夾緊，漢克被夾得粗緩，抱著康納的腰舔吻過吸血鬼臉上細薄的汗珠像是安撫，獸類的天性讓他不停的朝那進攻，每下的挺入都要頂到那小小的縫。

那處是康納的結腸口，但在小吸血鬼的雌伏下讓漢克反而有種操女人的錯覺，龜頭研磨著腔口數次後便嬌羞的張開流出更多愛液，雄性的佔有驅使下漢克吼著狼嚎在下一次時插入那個窄口，層層緊縮抽搐的腸肉吮著他的陰莖，漢克更不能克制的掐著康納圓潤的屁股猛操。

「啊……啊啊！」

康納被插入時幾乎發不出成型的呻吟，眼淚都克制不住的流出來，他被強壯高大的狼人壓在底下，被完全的佔有、掠奪，連身體的最深處都被狠狠的侵犯，而那埋在他腸腔內的巨碩還食髓知味的在溫熱的愛液中頂弄，像是要填滿他的腹腔般把小腹也頂起一個形狀。

柔軟的腸腔被抽插的滿是痠軟，交織成令人上癮的酥麻，滿臉淚水的康納快要被強烈的快感滅頂，彷彿失神的朦朧中看到漢克的脖頸，鼻尖嗅到白色狼毛下鼓鼓跳動的動脈散發的鮮血香氣，康納毫不猶豫的張嘴咬下，利牙穿破獵物皮膚與血管、熾熱的血液如浪般源源不絕的湧入口中讓他爽得兩眼都微微上翻，射過兩次的性器已經吐不出東西來，只能可憐兮兮的顫抖著流出點清水。

乾性高潮像要把康納的大腦也燒乾一般，蜜穴痙孿的絞緊夾得漢克呼吸更加凌亂，快速抽插後頂入吐著愛液的腔口，在一澤溫暖的春水裡射精狠狠的填滿。

狼人的精液又多又濃，康納感覺小腹下脹鼓鼓的滿滿都是漢克射進來的，非繁殖期的狼人不會有陰莖結，沒了肉結釘住在前列腺震動讓康納有些不滿足，但漢克帶給他的性愛已經足夠滿意，這點小小的不滿足反而是讓康納更加期待春季的來臨。

兩人抱著彼此喘息平復一會，漢克等陰莖疲軟下來後便退出被他操得艷紅的穴口，一股股精液混著康納的體液從規律收縮著的蜜穴裡吐出，把墊在底下的衣服沾得一片水漬。

「就這麼喜歡跟我這樣做愛？」漢克用狼吻蹭蹭康納的側臉，輕柔的舔吻掉頰上的汗水與淚水便想起身，卻被康納雙手還住。

「很喜歡。」康納親吻著漢克的狼吻，手裡愛不釋手的揉著雪白絨毛的厚實狼耳，沿著耳背撫摸到後頸，像是摸一隻大狗般，雙腿卻是放蕩的磨蹭漢克的側腹，輕踩著粗厚的尾巴。

「我很喜歡，漢克。」

「喜歡的話回家讓你繼續摸，我們該回家了，小鳥。」漢克也很享受康納的觸摸，上一次月圓時他就維持著巨狼的模樣給康納摸了一晚上，真沒想到對狗的那套搓揉手法用在自己身上也是挺受用的。

康納戀戀不捨的又多蹭了一下漢克的側臉，才鬆開如枝藤的雙手雙腳。「還好今天我們都休假。」

對此漢克不能同意更多，現在已經是深夜一點要半，若一早還要到警局報到那漢克乾脆想直接翹班。

※

然而兩人最後都沒能睡飽，早上才五點多漢克的手機便響了起來，異常吵鬧刺耳的特設鈴聲代表這只能是傑弗瑞打來的，被吵醒的漢克慍怒的低吼著抓過手機接通。

「他媽有什麼事不能明天說？我今天放假！」

『我也不想聽你的起床氣，但現在該死的有個案子要你過來！』

電話那頭的傑弗瑞口氣也不怎麼好，同樣被吵醒的康納睡眼惺忪的撐起身子，用嘴型問著漢克發生什麼事。

「到底發生什麼狗屎案子？」

『過來就對了，記得帶上康納！』

警局上班的警員看到漢克一臉沉重的推開大門走進來都自覺的離得遠遠，其實不只漢克，就連跟在後頭的康納都明顯的不悅。

沒辦法，嚴格來說兩人都是夜晚的種族，漢克雖然受的影響不深，但康納就算能在陽光下生活終歸還是隻吸血鬼，白日的行動力都是仰賴夜晚足夠的休憩，不得說當康納走出家門時看到燦爛的陽光確實有種要被曬死的錯覺。

不過這傳說生物範疇的生理現象一般人當然不清楚，所以不論是漢克還是康納，大家都只推論是休假被叫回警局與沒睡飽才如此憤怒。

兩人直直走進隊長辦公室，在燈光變化之下原本透明的玻璃已經變成單邊鏡，幾個新進警員好奇的想要窺探，而待久的幾個都明白，又是有什麼重大的案件了。

「去你的傑弗瑞——」

漢克推開隊長室的大門正想飆罵，卻看見在傑弗瑞面前已經有人坐下，而仔細一看發現來人的並不是個『人』。

眼前金色短髮的女性抱著一個嚴密戴著帽子的女孩，雖然外觀上看似是人類，可漢克跟康納都從氣味或者魔力波動認出其身分。

「報喪女妖跟調換兒？」

「加拿大教會發出的指令。」傑弗瑞皺著眉頭，語氣裡也透出事情的棘手。「要求底特律警局協助調查一個『毒品案』。」


	3. Chapter 3

「我的名字是卡菈，來自加拿大溫莎分會的調查員。很高興認識您，安德森副隊長，我不知道為什麼你能看穿我們的身份，但請稱呼我為班西。」

金髮的女性自稱為卡菈，映她在身後牆壁的影子有些詭異的扭曲著，顯然對於被輕易喊破身分而感到警戒。

卡菈並不知道漢克的身份——這很正常。漢克身為已滅絕的紐芬蘭白狼極力避免與教會接觸以免被當成稀有物種監視，但同樣是警局副隊長的他仍避不開來自教會的一些協助要求，於是傑弗瑞對教會方會幫忙隱瞞漢克的身份。

所以漢克再怎麼不滿被當人普通人，也只能忍著想低吼的怒氣噴了鼻息。

而且，班西什麼意思？

「副隊長，班西是報喪女妖的愛爾蘭語，在美國報喪女妖指的是食屍鬼。」康納在漢克的耳邊輕聲解釋。

「在加拿大根本沒這種含意。」漢克小聲的抱怨。

「你好，卡菈，很抱歉驚嚇到你，為了方便行動我與副隊長共享我的魔眼。我是康納．施特恩，副隊長的搭檔。」

康納禮貌的向卡菈表達歉意並幫漢克圓了一個合理的謊，而如康納所想的，當卡菈聽到他的姓氏時果然略為吃驚。

「施特恩？噢，很高興見到你，新生代的伯爵吸血鬼。原來安德森副隊長有得你的魔眼幫助，我為我剛才的無禮感到抱歉。」

「所以，加拿大教會出了什麼狀況需要派人來底特律警局求助？跟這孩子有關？」

漢克看向那個女孩，似乎是感覺到陌生的視線，女孩回望向漢克，卻害怕的蜷縮進卡菈的懷裡。

女孩蠕動了嘴唇，顫顫的張開口，可康納從嘴型讀出了女孩想要說什麼。

_ 狼。 _

康納沒有讓女孩說出口，琥珀色的眼珠漾起異樣的光澤，一抹紅光流轉而過直直望向女孩的眼裡，魔眼的暗示透過注視傳達進大腦。

一個剛剛覺醒的調換兒怎麼可能底擋得了？女孩幾乎是瞬間便失去意識昏睡在卡菈懷裡。

「康納！你幹了什麼！」

漢克立刻扳過康納的肩膀制止他繼續注視女孩，當他看著康納的雙眼時已經沒有魔眼異樣的光彩。

「那女孩的魔力很凌亂，再放任下去可能會失控。」

康納揣下漢克搭在他肩上的手，小小的術法藉由碰觸傳達到漢克腦中。

_ 她識破了你的身份。 _

「那也不是你可以隨意使用魔眼的理由，康納。」傑弗瑞同樣指責康納的行為。「你該相信卡菈調查員敢帶著她走就有能力控制。」

「好的，我很抱歉，福勒隊長。」

替漢克隱瞞的目的已經達成了，康納從善如流的道歉，讓漢克有些過意不去的抿緊嘴唇，要不是他隱瞞身份，康納也不用施展能力挨罵。

「愛麗絲剛剛覺醒，還希望施特恩『伯爵』能原諒她。」

卡菈面色警惕的抱緊沈睡的女孩，語氣中壓重對康納的敬稱，像是礙於階級而無法抗議，只能選擇忍受著、用這樣的方式宣洩她的不滿。

康納縮了肩膀，尖牙咬了下唇滲出一點點血珠，垂頭喪氣的低喃：「……不，卡菈調查員，請不要那樣稱呼我。」

即使是傳說遠離生活的現代，種族高低與位階仍緊緊銬牢著大部分的非人物種們。

顯然，漢克注意到康納非常抗拒被奉為上位，這讓他感到虧欠，若不是為了幫他，康納根本不會被受這種氣。

雙方的氣氛僵滯不下，傑弗瑞咳了幾聲清掃空氣中的尷尬，開口說：「閒話等等你們外面繼續，卡菈調查員，你可以開始跟這兩個傢伙講解案情了。」

卡菈是個平易近人的女性，身為班西的她擁有感受他人的敏銳感官，當康納低下頭時她感受到他的情緒，善解人意的推測這個年輕的吸血鬼或許並不喜歡自己擁有的『伯爵』階級，於是收起原本的不滿與對方談話。

半年以來加拿大教會在追蹤一個特殊的毒品案，最初是非人的身分被普通人識破，原本只當作是被較為敏銳的人類看穿身分的個案，但隨著發生的次數異常升高，教會開始調查其中的關連性進而發現這些人類都有吸毒的傾向。

教會著手與警察系統合作追緝毒品來源，可當他們開始調查時，那些查獲有吸食過的人們一個接著一個暴斃在家，死因不明，而在他們的家中找不到任何毒品的蹤影，搜查陷入瓶頸時教會推斷這宗毒品案背後有巫師或者煉金術師的參與，只要他們的情報外洩，某種詛咒就會立刻生效咒殺買家。

一周前卡菈接受加拿大教會調派參與這宗案件，利用班西能夠預見死亡的天賦，順利找到詛咒尚未發作、生還的毒品買家，也就是愛麗絲的父親——陶德．威廉斯，一個剛剛才交易完緊張回家的普通人類。

教會聯合當地警局突擊陶德的住處並且很快逮捕他，搜查了整個屋子找不到任何像是毒品的蹤影，在與陶德抵死不說僵持下，卡菈找到並保護當時在閣樓的愛麗絲，隨著警方帶下樓打算在回警局後利用親情作為偵訊的手牌。

當警察帶著愛麗絲時陶德極力掙脫的衝向過去試圖將愛麗絲拉離，拉扯之中女孩手裡的布偶被撕裂開來，塞在裏頭的粉末全撒了出來，頓時屋內一片塵霧瀰漫。

眾人當下立刻摀住口鼻，可卡菈一接觸到粉末居然瞬間就現出真身，這不是最糟的，最糟糕的是愛麗絲是個調換兒，碰到粉末便覺醒暴走得在哭喊中燒出大片火焰。

慌亂之中眾人終於闖出火海，而在外待命的教會成員也給卡菈以及愛麗絲應急處理，把暴走的魔力梳理整齊。

後續教會成功解除陶德身上的詛咒，並由警方偵訊出陶德並不是買家，而是接受一個名叫「Heaven」的幫派交易進行「運送」，簡單來說就是個搬運工，要將一整包的粉末送到底特律。

逮捕了陶德之後，教會再也沒有毒品甚至是幫派的情報，警方從瑣碎的線索中推斷幫派或許在教會追查時便開始往南撤離，雇用送貨員分散貨物就是最好的佐證。

這只是一個可能性，畢竟他們只有逮到陶德一個人，甚至連毒品證據也在火場中化成灰燼，或許幫派並沒有撤出加拿大，只是完全的隱蔽起來。

不論如何，加拿大教會不能放過一點可能性，神秘原則被打破的可能性已經造成非人的恐慌，連帶妖精領地的通道也完全關閉，這也讓接受指派前往底特律的卡菈除了要追查毒品案以外，也受託帶著愛麗絲到這邊來尋找還可用的通道，將她送回妖精的領地內。

畢竟一個覺醒成妖精的調換兒已經不可能在人類家庭中生活下去。

底特律本來就不是稱得上和平的城市，居高不下的犯罪率讓這裡成為幫派結社的天堂，就連警局都無法完全掌握到底有多少幫派窩藏在這座城市的黑暗中，更別提要找一個小小的名叫「Heaven」的新興幫派。

「或者是你們近期有沒有逮捕任何的毒品相關份子？加拿大指派我來到底特律是極密指令，我們可以在Heaven察覺到以前偵訊出情報。」

卡菈的提議讓漢克想起半夜他們逮捕的搬運工，於是向傑弗瑞詢問：「半夜那個倒楣鬼轉移了沒？」

「於今天早晨七點轉移了，副隊長。」康納很快的替傑弗瑞回答道，隨後看向卡菈說：「就算申請緊急返送也要明天才能將嫌犯送回局裡，目前我們沒辦法有更多的情報能夠討論。」

案件解說的會議足足開了兩小時，結束後康納讓卡菈留在隊長辦公室後推門出去，從自己的辦公桌拿著一個有點年紀的木盒子回來。

「妖精極其排斥交流，即使是底特律當地的教會也不一定能得到通道的使用許可。」

康納從木盒取出信紙以及鋼筆，快速的書寫一番後塞入信封內，彈了響指蠟條飄浮在空中點燃、滴落足夠的暗紅蠟液後熄火，一個火漆印快速的印壓上屬於施特恩家的家徽。

「我把詳情都寫在裡面的，交給駐紮在教會的施特恩管家，他會向你介紹與家族有往來的領地守衛。」

卡菈接過信封謹慎的收好，傑弗瑞也解除了辦公室的光影遮蔽恢復成原本的玻璃隔間。「卡菈調查員今天也才剛剛抵達底特律需要點時間安置自己，你們兩個可以繼續你們的休假，明天再進行偵訊。」

「老天，我該讚美你還有點人性嗎？」漢克伸展了自己僵硬的肩膀嘴裡不忘抱怨一把。

「難不成要留著你們臭著整天的臉把外頭的菜鳥通通嚇哭？拜託，我還想讓今天的警局有點作業能力！」

傑弗瑞故作不滿的回答，擺擺手把兩人趕出去，留卡菈下來辦理些協議手續。

從警局聽取完指派的調查後康納想直接倒在床上就這樣睡過去，但家教養成的習慣讓他堅持出門後必須清洗過才能爬上床，於是強打著精神把衣服脫光走進浴室裡沖澡。

漢克的作息並不像康納那樣容易因受到打擾而被影響，狼人已經適應在風險中生存而時時警戒，但高階的吸血鬼要能走在陽光下，必需倚賴足夠的進食以及睡眠。當他給Sumo處理完早飯、沖完澡走進臥房時康納窩在毯子裡像是已經熟睡。

漢克盡量放輕動作在床沿坐下，拿條毛巾胡亂擦拭濕淋淋的頭髮，突然感覺到一雙微涼的手負在他的手背上，便乾脆就讓身後沒睡著的小吸血鬼接手擦頭髮的工作。

「沒有呼呼大睡真讓我意外，小鳥。」

「我習慣跟著你一起入睡了。」

「確定不是習慣把我的尾巴當抱枕了？」

康納被漢克的調侃逗得輕笑出聲，手裡仔細的擦拭略微粗硬的頭髮以及厚實的狼耳朵，他的力道適中，即使漢克沒有多作稱讚，但身後不停搖擺的狼尾巴完全暴露他很享受這個過程。

直至終於躺回床上、漢克看著懷裡熟睡的康納時，才想起來忘記問他在警局裡被稱呼為伯爵時為什麼會因此而頹喪。

夜晚的月光照進百葉窗內時漢克驚醒了過來，一種野獸直覺般的危機感讓他瞬間清醒，這股不好的預感來自他的手機，漢克瞪著那台該死的機器，果然一通電話打了進來。

聽那吵鬧的鈴聲就知道是傑弗瑞，並且帶來一個非常不好的消息。

接受轉送並預定明日接受偵訊的搬運工，就在剛才慘死在轉移所內。

他們被搶先一步了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解說的篇章有點乏味，之後就會好了！  
另外漢克在家喜歡放出狼耳朵跟尾巴，比較舒適。


	4. Chapter 4

康納在一陣搖晃中緩緩轉醒，睡眼惺忪的看見漢克夜晚中深邃的藍色獸眼。

「怎麼了？」

「我們的嫌犯死在轉移所。」

特定的關鍵字讓康納立刻清醒，起身去浴室快速的盥洗，很快邊脫下睡衣的走回臥房，接過漢克遞給他的白襯衫套上。

漢克欣賞康納姣好身材上星星點點的痣被潔白的布料隱去，毛毯摀得溫熱的指尖擦過他的手掌將領帶抽走。

「現場狀況怎麼樣？」

「據說很慘烈……你會『餓』嗎？」

「不到餓的程度，隱隱的有些渴，可以的話……」

舔舔獠牙以及嘴角，康納很認真的評估自己的狀況，蜜糖的琥珀眼眸流轉著渴求，望向戀人的脖頸、正鼓鼓跳動的動脈。

漢克也明白康納的需求，卻不是拉開領子讓他咬穿脖子吸吮血液，而是捲起深藍襯衫的袖子，用利爪在手臂上割出一道不淺的傷口。

「別用咬的，現在我們可沒時間處理刺激獠牙引起的性慾。」

被漢克炙熱馨香的血液吸引，康納朦朧的點點頭後伸出嫩紅的舌頭用舌面去接那即將滴落的血珠，不浪費的延著血痕舔食到泊泊流出血的傷口，像是吸奶一般小力的吸吮。

康納的獠牙異常敏感，咬穿肌膚受脈動血液沖刷的帶起的快感足以讓他性慾躁動得趴下身翹著屁股求操，但即使康納沒有使用獠牙，吸血時散發香甜又勾人的荷爾蒙仍撩得漢克心癢躁動。

止住了對血的渴求，康納舔舐傷口止血後滿足的舔舔嘴角抬頭，討好的用柔軟的唇親親漢克的嘴角。

「多謝款待。」

「還敢說不餓，你差點把我吸乾。」

漢克哼了一聲，手順勢掐了屁股教訓這個貪吃的吸血鬼。

轉移所位在底特律郊區與市區的交界處，兩人駛車還是過了一段時間才抵達現場。

示出警徽後現場警員向他們行禮，漢克擺擺手走進所裡時便皺緊眉頭，他們才剛剛踏進建築物裡，漢克就嗅到一股子腥臭的鐵鏽味。

隨著越發接進案發現場，漢克幾乎無法忍受這股更加濃厚的血臭味，同時忍不住眼睛撇向康納，還好這小子在出門前有些喝點血，不然如此厚重的血味非常容易引發吸血鬼的乾渴。

「太濃烈了，我甚至有點反胃。」康納當然收到了漢克的眼神，可他卻不像漢克所想的被血味吸引，而是難受的摀住口鼻。「而且很不正常，我們收到通報也不到一小時，血裡已經有明顯的腐敗氣味出現。」

就如康納所說，這股腐敗的味道同樣刺激著漢克的鼻子，現在是入秋即將步入冬季的時間，寒冷的大雨後就是漫天的降雪，就算是開著暖氣的室內也不可能造成屍體快速腐爛。

轉移所沒有多大，很快兩人走過轉角就看見命案現場——要不看見也很難，隔離室的強化玻璃被濺滿了大片暗紅的血跡。

漢克很快接管了指揮權限把其他人都調離現場去做各種初步蒐證情報，而康納則逕自的走入被鮮血噴得滿牆都是的隔離室內。

那個搬運工瞪大已成窟窿的雙眼、七孔流血的癱趴在玻璃牆上，悽慘的死狀甚至看不出原本的人型來，康納沒有急著驗屍，他環顧狹窄的隔離室，白色的牆面上都是暗紅的人型印痕，像是死者生前經歷了什麼巨大的恐慌或者痛苦，渾身是血的在狹小室內衝撞掙扎著逃脫。

大致看過現場後康納才在死者的身邊蹲下，皮鞋踏在半乾的血上產生黏稠噁心的水聲，他半垂著眼瞼伸出手，用纖瘦的手指沾了點濃稠的血液，送到嘴邊用舌尖輕舔。

「老天，我看幾次都得噁心幾次。」

拿著顯示屏走進現場的漢克正好看到康納舔血的模樣，他明白這是康納鑑定死者的最快速有效的方法，但生理上就是無法接受吸血鬼沾了死人的血往嘴裡送的畫面，於是只能故作噁心的翻了白眼，把手裡的礦泉水遞給康納漱口。

「謝謝你，副隊長。」康納倒也清楚這是漢克對他的一種調侃，畢竟如果真的排斥的話漢克就不會熱衷於與他唇舌交纏的濕吻了。「只是這次我得認同你的看法，確實令人噁心。」

說完康納拿了水離開隔離室去洗手間漱口，他的話讓漢克稀奇的挑眉，康納的敬業精神可是高尚得令他五體投地的佩服，他們也有碰過幾次死狀慘烈的案件，但吸血鬼都不曾有過絲毫的皺眉或者抱怨。

很快康納雙手空蕩的返回現場，漢克推估那瓶水都被用完了（可見那血的味道肯定非常的糟），拿著顯示屏與他交換情報。

「死者叫史丹．戴維斯，一個沒有親人的34歲單身男子，在被逮捕後的初步偵訊時自首從事黑幫間的搬運工有五年左右，身體狀況除去毒癮那些毛病外還算健康，至少沒有什麼即死性的疾病。死亡時間落在今晚7點42分，監視器有拍到身亡的瞬間。」

「今晚？但從血液推算死者至少死了有24小時以上。」

「這不可能……嘖、雖然這案子明顯跟非人有關已經沒有什麼不可能了。」

漢克咋舌的自我吐槽，直接把顯示屏交給康納讓他自己看看。

康納接過後不意外畫面是監視影像，時間點在今晚的7點35分，影像裡的戴維斯先生看似無聊的坐在隔離室地上。

然而沒多久戴維斯抓緊胸口、十分痛苦的蜷曲倒在地上打滾，他的動靜很快引來看守的注意，警衛抵達時在強化玻璃外像是詢問，但戴維斯仍舊抽搐著慘叫，並且詭異的渾身開始腫脹流血，他爬起身衝撞隔離室狀似要掙脫這種痛苦，最後撞向玻璃時身體彷彿是撐破的氣球，大量鮮血從撞傷或者撐裂的傷口、七孔中噴濺而出，戴維斯趴倒在強化玻璃上，守衛則被這詭異慘烈的死狀嚇得跌坐在地。

影像時間停在7點42分，確實就像漢克所說的身亡瞬間被完全的錄下來，而且完全無法用科學來解釋，很可能就是卡菈所說的「詛咒」。

「副隊長，這起事件必須要通報教會，並且聯絡卡菈過來。」

「聯絡的事情不必你擔心，早就交代下去了……你還有找到什麼線索？」

漢克拿回顯示屏查看其他蒐證情報，這種咒殺現場並不是他的專長，尤其血的氣味太過濃烈，他的五感被嚴重影響下難以觀察出魔力的蹤跡。

「還有大量魔力運轉殘留的解離質，推測跟被下的詛咒有關，但又不大像咒術……」

「怎麼說？你知道我對法術這類的完全沒概念。」

「太粗糙了，咒殺是利用術式將微量魔力效益化實行詛咒，但這個構成單純只是魔力運轉產生高壓讓目標承受不住而自體崩潰……」

康納完善而瑣碎的解說讓漢克頭痛，乾脆擺擺手要他停下：「拜託講人話。」

「就像是破舊的洗衣機卻用高效能的馬達，異常高壓加速裡面循環的水，最終外殼承受不住而裂開。」

魔力的波動伴隨熟悉的女聲，卡菈從地上凝聚的影子中現身正巧搭上兩人的話題，使用法術讓她暫時現形，在那瞬間兩人都看見了班西慘白的皮膚以及黑淚痕。

「在教會耽誤了些時間，首先我得感謝你，康納。我們成功取得妖精領地的通路使用權。」卡菈向康納行禮後繼續說道：「另外這種死亡方式與加拿大所蒐集到的情報完全不同，我們手上所掌握的所有案件相關死者都是真正的被『咒殺』。」

「或許這根本就沒有什麼……你們說的法術？」從康納還有卡菈的解釋裡漢克直覺認為發生在死者身上的不是咒術。「你們說咒殺不需要這麼多魔力，那麼乾脆剃除這種可能性。史丹．戴維斯只是個普通人，體內有這麼多解離什麼鬼的物質不就代表那些魔力是被植入的？」

康納思索漢克說的可能性，突然像是想到什麼的回到死者身邊蹲下，伸手就去撕開吸飽血水的羽絨外套。

「嘿嘿！我們有優先調查權可不代表能破壞現場，屍體還要給驗屍官！」

「拜託，副隊長。我想確認一件事情。」

「好吧、但別把衣服扯壞。」

漢克抓抓頭髮耐不過康納的堅持，乾脆也幫忙把衣服翻起露出一角滿是屍班的皮膚，方便康納仔細觀察找尋任何被他們遺漏的關鍵。

「讓我幫忙，我對屍體的感知比較靈敏。」

看了卡菈蹲下並脫下手套的動作，康納沒有猶豫或抗拒的讓出位置給她。「謝謝，我想順著解離質尋找魔力源頭。」

卡菈輕觸死者冰冷的皮膚後閉上眼，感知從屍體體內靜止的組織連接到殘留的魔力，瞬間就順著找到目標。

「在後頸上。」

漢克立刻翻開死者的衣領，他們看到了淤滿積血變色的皮膚上有非常不明顯的黑色圓圈紋身，一般人必定只會認為這是普通的紋身，可康納馬上分辨出這是種「子株」，藉由混入母株因子的墨水刺在身上便能掌控目標情報與分想魔力，屬於煉金術範疇的產物。

「很明顯這與加拿大案件的情況不同，但這種時間點上發生非人案件很難說兩者並沒有關係。」

將子株分離出來後康納用卡菈帶著的專用紙收納好，卡菈向他詢問需不需要交由他送至教會分析定位母株的所在。

考慮一會後康納搖搖頭拒絕：「……不，先放在我這裡。我有可以信任的朋友能幫忙分析。」

屬於非人方面的調查結束後卡菈利用影子離開隔離所，而康納跟著漢克繼續在現場指揮各種人類能做的科學蒐證。

現場調查後兩人回到警局做些例行的報告，漢克在隊長辦公室大致講述案件後才走回辦公桌，正巧碰上康納在與人通話。

「好的，那麼稍後我與漢克會去拜訪。謝謝你，馬庫斯。」康納說完後掛斷電話，關掉螢幕後把手機塞回屁股的口袋。

「要去找人？喔對，你說你有可以幫忙分析那鬼東西的朋友。」

「是的，副隊長。而且我們正好也能去享用遲來的晚餐，我的朋友非常善於料理。」

提起朋友時康納的表情明顯的開朗，漢克才驚覺自己似乎從沒有過問康納的家人以及朋友。

他沒有自己的交友圈，能稱得上是朋友的只有傑弗瑞，而康納……一個古老家族養育的高階吸血鬼自然擁有豐富的人際、更寬廣的世界。

他是一頭狼，拋棄種族、獨自苟活的狼。

「漢克？走吧。」

康納的呼喊讓漢克從一片冰雪森林中回神，他隨便回應幾聲，將那片野林深埋進腦海深處。

_ 「你並不是孤單的，就像現在你認識了我，你與我便有了聯繫。」 _

瑣碎片段的記憶不知為何在腦海浮現，漢克才想起自己曾經不知道聽誰說過這樣的話，與之同時想起的，是一隻小手觸碰他狼吻鼻尖的觸感。


	5. Chapter 5

康納的朋友居住在富人區，要不是有他的指路不然從沒踏進過這區的漢克根本不知道該怎麼繞進來。

「馬庫斯是煉金術師卡爾．曼費德的養子以及學徒，同時也對咒術有所涉獵，可以替我們分析從死者身上分離出來的子株。」

「那個老畫家居然是這領域的？還以為他只是普通的『底特律之光』。」

聽著康納的介紹，在這座城市居住一段時間的漢克很意外時常在報紙上看到捐款或者贈與作品的藝術家同為同個世界的人。

「巫師以及煉金術師通常美學涵養也很高，歷史上有不少知名的藝術家其實背後也是位優秀的術師。」

說完後康納撇眼偷偷觀察正在開車的漢克，身為狼人而比人類艷麗的湛藍眼珠專注於前方路況，他有些欲言又止，最後斟酌一番後猶豫的開口。

「漢克，關於馬庫斯……他對我總是非常熱情，所以請不要有所芥蒂。」

「能有什麼芥蒂？朋友而已，我才沒這麼小氣。」

漢克絲毫不在意的聳肩，這反而讓康納更加心虛起來，他知道狼人因對伴侶專情而，當伴侶被他人覬覦時會立刻發出威嚇，甚至還有撕碎對方的案例存在。

當然康納相信漢克不會真的出手傷人，但他仍不希望有誤會產生。

大門沒有設置常見的門鈴，康納拉下垂掛在門邊的拉繩時漢克聽見幾串互相撞擊的鐘響從屋裡傳來，很快電動的大門被打開，一個有著稀有異色瞳的深皮膚男性一臉高興的迎接他們。

或者說，迎接康納。

「很高興你能過來，康納。我非常的想念你。」

那人彷彿沒有注意到漢克，看見康納時便熱情的擁抱住他，站在一旁的漢克瞬間有種所有物被人侵占的怒氣，他發誓真的不是看不慣康納與朋友間的交流，而是這個擁抱，漢克很明顯的從來人看出對康納的熱情。

這是他的戀人、他的伴侶，漢克無法容忍有人覬覦康納。

還好馬庫斯感覺到了康納的僵硬，立刻反應過來自己過於熱情而無禮的舉止，有些抱歉的鬆開手。

「抱歉，我真的忍不住、呃……你太漂亮了。」

「沒關係，我們很久沒見了，馬庫斯。抱歉我回到華盛頓後一直沒機會再來底特律拜訪你。」

康納連忙的推開馬庫斯，眼神撇向面色陰霾的漢克，敏銳的聽覺都能捕捉到男人滾過喉嚨的不滿低吼，頓時心虛得不得了，咳了幾聲後向馬庫斯介紹。

「這位是漢克．安德森，我在電話裡有跟你提過，我現在的上司兼搭檔、同時也是我的伴侶。」

「由衷的祝賀你，康納。」

被康納推開後馬庫斯已經沒有讓人誤會的迷戀（但漢克不認為這是他的誤會），眼神清澈的與方才簡直判若兩人，他伸出手向漢克自我介紹：「你好，安德森先生，我是馬庫斯．曼費德，你可以直接稱呼我馬庫斯。」

「你好。」

漢克不情願的與馬庫斯握手，簡略的回應幾乎是咬碎在犬齒中低吼出來的——沒有人會高興自己的伴侶被其他覬覦的人伸手觸碰。

「總之……先進屋吧。再拖下去卡爾可能都要自己先開動了。 」

男人的不滿馬庫斯當然察覺到了，他抓抓頭有些抱歉的苦笑，不過任何的解釋都不應該在秋季的夜晚吹著冷風進行，於是先帶著兩人進來屋內。

寬敞的大廳掛著些畫作或者雕塑，屋子裡淡淡的有些顏料又或者什麼油墨的氣味刺激著漢克的嗅覺，他對藝術沒有什麼興趣，只是默默的走在康納旁邊，聽他跟「老友」談話得知卡爾一家並不是只有馬庫斯一個養子，還有卡爾的親生兒子叫作李奧，但兩個小曼費德的相處似乎曾經不怎麼友好。

家庭爭執這類的事件在警局漢克已經見多了，不論是經驗還是常識都告訴他最好別介入這種家庭事件中，尤其是術師家庭的爭執，不論是長子與次子還是親生子與養子在術師家庭非常容易為了知識繼承而大打出手，但某些家族樂於孩子之間的爭鬥，放任他們用盡一切手段剝奪其他人的繼承資格，甚至手足相殘。

馬庫斯說他本身沒有意願且卡爾也沒打算讓他繼承曼費德家，才讓李奧放下對他的戒心一同平心與卡爾學習煉金術。

漢克偶爾會回應個幾句，他一直觀察馬庫斯的舉止，發現並不是因為他剛才的不悅或者被康納提醒自己已經有了伴侶而故意疏遠康納，而是非常自然的、無刻意的與康納相處，就像……普通的朋友那樣。

所以一開始那種熱情是怎麼回事？漢克完全摸不著頭緒。

李奧因為還在教會的鑑定部門加班沒能趕上晚餐，晚餐的過程還算愉快，大部分時間都是漢克聽著康納與馬庫斯、卡爾談話，偶爾也會順應著回答幾句話。

馬庫斯準備的料理確實美味，可或許是他有在管控下半身癱瘓的卡爾的健康，所以蔬菜占了大部分，漢克不怎麼習慣蔬菜餐，並不是他挑食，而是身為一隻狼他的需求還是以高蛋白為主。

「不合你的胃口嗎？安德森先生。」

投身藝術而心細的老人注意到了漢克隱藏起來的情緒，挑眉和善的詢問。

「呃、並沒有，曼費德。馬庫斯的手藝很好，只是……我是個狼人。」

漢克搖頭否認，他很訝異卡爾居然能看出他的心思，在面對來自老人的詢問時漢克略作斟酌，稍微的透漏自己與康納同樣為非人的身分。

「狼人？太讓我意外了，安德森先生。你的隱匿能力相當高超，我完全看不出來。」

馬庫斯訝異的看向漢克，異色瞳裡頓時充滿了對非人的熱情以及興趣，甚至顧不及餐桌禮儀的撐在桌上要更靠近坐在對面的漢克，像是想湊近觀察被完美隱藏起來的狼耳。

漢克明顯被馬庫斯的反應愣住了，一時間都不知道自己該不該發出威嚇的低吼。

「注意你的禮貌，馬庫斯。不如幫個忙去廚房重新弄一份晚餐給安德森先生？」

「喔、我是說，好的，卡爾。」

被養父提醒馬庫斯才回過神，不好意思的苦笑著收起過於興奮的情緒，起身快步的走進廚房。

「我想替養子向你道歉，安德森先生。除了剛才以外，想必他在見到康納時做出些冒犯到你的行為。」

「不能說我不介意，我是可以接受道歉，但我有權知道原因。」

「噢，當然。馬庫斯只是很容易被非人吸引，康納剛授血轉化完因為一些教會的案子而藉由施特恩女士認識我們，那時馬庫斯就對他一見鍾情。」

卡爾這番話讓康納尷尬的咳了幾聲，放下餐具微微紅了臉卻還假裝鎮定的糾正：

「那不是一見鍾情，卡爾。馬庫斯只是因為被『吸血鬼』吸引才誤會是愛情。」

「哈哈，那次真的挺嚴重的，那之後他也極力迴避跟你見面不是嗎？」

聽到老人的哈哈大笑漢克也知道康納是被逗了，同時也算是理解馬庫斯並非有意，一些擁有魔力的人類接觸非人時確實容易被非人特有的神祕感吸引，而馬庫斯或許就是其中症狀比較嚴重的。

晚餐後卡爾心情極好的請馬庫斯開了瓶紅酒，本來想開始討論請託的康納也盛情難卻的接過盛了些紅寶石色澤的酒水。

抿了些紅酒潤喉，體驗果香沖刷過味蕾回甘的喉韻，康納看向漢克請求將在現場回收的證物給他。

「記得保密原則，別透露太多案情。」

「好的，漢克。」

康納點點頭，在漢克的允許後接過裝著紙張的夾鏈袋遞到馬庫斯面前。

馬庫斯點點頭理解他們礙於身分的難處，戴上手套打開袋子把紙拿出來，垂下異色的雙眼透過細框眼鏡觀察看似普通的黑色圓圈。

「首先，這是煉金術與咒術結合的複合術式，煉金術釀出來的墨水以極微細小的字母刺到死者身上。」知識淵博的馬庫斯很快就解析出運作方式。「墨水本身是子株，主要作用是分享母株的魔力，上頭寫咒術並不是攻擊咒，而是非常簡單的輸送，圓型則代表循環，結合上述的意思就是將經由分享而得的魔力於體內運轉，這三種結構非常的基礎，只要有點魔力懂入門的知識便寫得出來。」

「一般來說這種術式並不會對普通人造成危害，普通人類雖然不會生產魔力，但本身就會帶有微量，除非過於龐大的份量被分享給子株，過量的魔力在狹窄的圈中更快速的循環，以致渾身被能量衝破致死。」

馬庫斯的解釋非常詳盡且簡單，康納理解的點頭，同時也困惑這種手法與卡菈提供的情報完全不一樣，或許真的只是很碰巧的他們碰到兩個毫不相關的案件？

「明白了，麻煩你分析墨水裡的子株因子鑑定母株源自於誰，需要任何生物情報可以向我詢問，我會去與教會申請資料。」

「沒問題，放心交給我，這個墨水的工藝沒有很複雜。不過，為什麼你不直接交給教會鑑定？」

「只是我的直覺，我認為教會可能已經被安插眼線。」

這個推測讓馬庫斯皺眉，搖搖頭的快速否定。

「教會有設下反偵察以及忠誠結界，不可能有間諜或者使魔能穿過結界偷取情報，除非……」

「沒錯，除非實力在教會保安部之上。畢竟能利用母株將這麼龐大的魔力分給子株代表本體實力非同小可。」

「若是那樣的煉金術師或者巫師，不可能用這種過於……入門的術式。」

馬庫斯說的沒錯，實力堅強的術師所構成的術式不會這麼簡單，搞一套謀殺更不會留下這麼多線索。

「總之我先幫你分析看看，明天早上結果出來後我會通知你。」

「好的。」

眾人小酌之後康納不打算打擾卡爾一家太久，尤其卡爾除了藝術創作外有很大量的時間都在煉製作畫用的顏料，休息時間顯得非常的珍貴。

馬庫斯推著卡爾一路送漢克與康納到門口，在離開前卡爾開口提醒康納多加注意安全。

「我會的，卡爾。謝謝你的關心。」

「我這不是客套話，小傢伙。最近教會因為非人失蹤案忙得人仰馬翻，你還只是隻沒長大的小吸血鬼，多注意安全，必要的時候多依賴你的狼人伴侶。」

沒長大？漢克轉頭看向正有些尷尬淺笑的康納，他以為上次康納變成個小鬼的事件已經沒有後遺症了，或者說這小子根本沒轉化完全？

而這些事情漢克都不曾聽康納提起，他對他的認識都不及其他人還深。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全世界最會拖就是我，鞘繼都過一年又生日了還是沒寫完，趕緊重啟更新(  
下回開啪

就像漢克只知道康納是來自施特恩家的新生吸血鬼，康納對他的認識也止於已滅絕的紐芬蘭白狼一樣，他們確實彼此相愛，但身為非人擁有更漫長的歲月，比起過去，更注重當下感受時間流動的真實感。

於是直到今天漢克才驚覺，他們在一起雖然不到半年，他們好像不曾互相談論過多少關於自己的來歷。

調查子珠的事情就委託給了馬庫斯，雖然他們可憐的運毒犯死在了轉移所沒能多問到一句話，但從他身上扣押的毒品以及其他證物會如期的在明天返回警局。

尤其是毒品，那個貌似一接觸就會讓非人暴露原型的粉末康納沒有辦法從轉移途中攔截，只能看著它被送至教會進行化驗，在不確定教會是否真的被安插眼線下只能期望關鍵證據別出任何問題。

搭上車的回程路上他們大致交換過意見，然而目前任何情報只能等明天馬庫斯那有沒有查出源頭又或者教會能從毒品中發現什麼線索，現階段他們沒辦法有更多進展。

康納點點頭同意，嘗試想要放鬆地靠著車門，只是腦袋仍不停的思考案件內容，非人的真身曝光在常人前的發展總讓他有莫名的既視感，一片沉默中康納從照不到自己的後照鏡中看到漢克，深邃的藍色獸眼中似乎想著其他事情。

「漢克，怎麼了嗎？」

「我只是想問問，老曼費德說的『沒長大』是怎麼回事？上次你受傷變成小鬼的事情我以為沒有後遺症。」

「受傷之後我已經沒有大礙了，卡爾說的是……其他的。」

見康納略有尷尬的斟酌措辭，漢克倒也不想強迫他一定要說出來。

「沒什麼，想說的時候你再跟我講講。半年來你很少說自己的事情，我猜也是有什麼苦衷。」

車子駛進家裡的庭院，漢克停好車後聳聳肩的說道，但康納還是聽出了點沮喪，好像那對藏起來的狼耳都略略垂下。

「漢克，我不是有意隱瞞……」

「嘿，別緊張，小鳥。」

漢克伸手手揉揉康納的頭髮，粗糙的指腹撫摸到臉頰的雀斑摩娑，傾身一吻。

「不急著現在，調查案子確實是忙了點，我們還是有休息的時間可以好好聽彼此說故事。」

「所以我也能聽你說還沒到底特律前的經歷？」

男人的手掌乾燥溫熱，貼在微涼的肌膚上相當溫暖，康納蹭了蹭掌心，又不禁想到幼時遇見白狼的樹林與星空，他也一直沒有機會能問漢克記不記得那時他救的男孩。

「當然，雖然那無聊的讓人想睡……」

漢克看著康納輕顫的睫毛，小吸血鬼像是隻被摸舒服的鳥兒在他掌心裡融化，他著迷的想再吻得深入，卻看到那雙溫潤的棕色眼眸裡漾起屬於魔眼的蜜色光澤。

「小鳥，你的眼睛？」

「眼睛？呃、痛……」

經漢克提醒康納才發現不知何時他的魔眼開啟了，異常觸發下的刺痛令他難受的低頭摀住雙眼，不好的預感伴隨某種危機感在漢克心中作響，同時獸類的直覺感受到車外尖銳的殺氣從天而降。

「康納！」

漢克驚叫著撲身護住康納，幾乎是瞬間一個重物撞擊在引擎蓋上，劇烈的衝擊震得車窗發出崩裂的巨響，非人的陌生氣息如同挑釁一般，刺激漢克身為狼人當領地被侵犯時的排敵本能。

暫時看不見的康納只能聽到一串巨大的撞擊聲、漢克喊他的聲音之後就是熟悉的懷抱，狼人憤怒的咆哮以及車門被撞開的搖晃遠去後，康納總算適應了這種疼痛抬眼從裂出裂紋的車窗望出去，看到身披黑色斗篷的人影正與化出利爪的漢克交戰。

顯然來者身手極好，狼人獸化的四足蹬出爆發性的衝刺撲抓過去也能輕易閃躲，好幾次漢克的利爪就要掐住那人的喉頸不是被閃躲就是被格外堅硬的劍鞘格擋。

狼爪在泥地上刨出好幾道爪痕，漢克的進攻越發快速終於讓來人露出閃避的破綻，利爪抓破了對方遮住面容的斗篷，露出一雙冰藍色的眼瞳，而臉頰也被擦出一道不深傷痕。

那傷口滲出的血珠裡飄出熟悉的氣味讓漢克不禁一愣。

這僅僅不到兩秒的停頓裡另一個敵人從陰影處現身，突然多出的氣息令漢克想馬上回頭攻擊，他的爪子劃破空氣撕開了那人的身體，卻沒有半點實感。

是分身！漢克知道自己上當了，但也已經來不及。

「呵呵，終究是被都市馴服的狼，還算及格。但我真好奇味道到底有多好，讓康納這麼著迷？」

真實的敵人早已站在漢克身後，他輕輕笑著，與康納相像的嗓音裡有著不同的惡劣，冰冷的手撫上漢克進入戰鬥後快速鼓動的脖頸動脈，尖銳的指甲如同警告般劃出一道紅痕，豆大的血滴蜂擁的從中溢出。

彷彿被鮮血吸引，身後的吸血鬼掐著他的肩膀踮起腳，張嘴露出獠牙作勢就要咬下。

「住手！西斯特！」

康納幾乎是暴怒的大吼，強烈的魔力波動令漢克忍不住回頭，卻陷入流轉著更加斑斕的蜜色光澤之中，漢克不曾見過康納完全開啟的魔眼，他只感到一陣頭暈目眩，同時他身後的人也不敵康納而被定身得無法動彈。

但這僅僅只有一瞬，康納很快就沒了持續魔眼的力氣，踉蹌幾步後半跪在地上喘氣。

「嘖，護食的模樣完全沒有變……」

被稱為西斯特的人在魔眼解除後也沒有繼續對漢克動手，乾脆的放手走回同樣停下動作的藍眼吸血鬼身旁，與他一起掀開斗篷露出容貌。

那是與康納幾乎如出一轍的臉。

明明前一秒還在交戰，現在卻接待襲擊的兩人進家門坐下，就算領地被侵犯的排斥本能還在作祟，漢克也只能沒好氣地盯著兩個不速之客，不悅的低吼刷過喉嚨像是隨時會把他們轟出門外。

而康納同樣有些不悅，介紹他們的口氣裡明顯的沒多少好氣。

「重新介紹一次，西斯特是我的雙胞胎弟弟，奈斯則是晚我們一年出生的么弟。出於一些原因我們見面都會交手來確認彼此的狀況。」

「是確認『你的』狀況。」

西斯特的打斷惹來康納的瞪視，他一點也不怕來自雙胞胎哥哥的不悅，反而像是受不了的搖頭嘆氣。

「剛剛中了你的魔眼時我還以為你真長大了，康納。結果只是護食心切的爆發力也太讓我失望。」

聽著西斯特說的話，漢克小聲問康納這跟老曼費德說的「沒長大」有關？

康納點點頭，握著他的手讓他別擔心。

看著這兩個跟康納年紀差不了多少的小吸血鬼，漢克也不確定該不該稱對方小，因為他們明顯比康納更強大、更像真正的吸血鬼，康納跟他們相比簡直只是個人類……排除擁有強力的魔眼的話。

「但從血緣中並沒有感覺到能力衰退，恭喜你，哥哥。」

「我真高興聽到這個，奈斯。」康納的話裡聽不出半點高興，他嘆了口氣後繼續問道：「你跟西斯特怎麼突然從華盛頓過來？」

「當然是來看看把施特恩家未來家主拐走的狼人到底長怎樣……噢！」

西斯特還沒說完就被旁邊的奈斯肘擊，並由他接下去說明。

「別聽西斯特胡說，那並不是我們此行的重點。我們前來底特律的原因是協助調查非人失蹤事件。」

奈斯說完便從手提包裡拿出一封拆開過的信函，上頭確實有著教會的封蠟，還有好一些紙本資料。

非人失蹤事件，這已經不是第一次讓康納感到既視感，直到今天看到那些文書上的年代與片段，他才想起自己確實曾經看過類似的檔案。

「奈斯，失蹤事件應該不是首次發生，對嗎？」

「是的，哥哥。相關案件的詳細記載有存放在家中的書閣。」

聽見回答後康納才了然的點頭，施特恩家一直都是教會司法部的權貴之一，家中自然存有案件的記錄也是為了方便調查，就像現在被提起的非人失蹤案，康納記得這起案件跨越的時代很長，在書閣中也是相當罕見的記錄。

漢克接過康納傳給他的資料，大至在講述從大約三百多年前開始，加拿大教會便有紀載首起非人失蹤事件，事件發生前均曾出現現形之類的現象，而失蹤者有杜拉漢、妖精、夜魔、狼人等等，種族之間沒有明顯的關聯，之後大約每三十年一次的幅度發生。

只是漢克注意到，中間有發生過一次較長的停歇期，1830到1900年間沒有發生過任何一次失蹤案。

「最近一百年的記錄來看失蹤案發生的地點從拉布拉多省往南移動，大約十年前的最後一筆記錄中地點在溫莎，而現在又再次發生失蹤事件，我們調閱卡菈探員負責的非人現形案發現兩者的時間異常巧合。」

奈斯將失蹤與現形的兩個事件交給康納，漢克也湊近了去看，上頭所寫的時間地點非常清楚明白，而且近到不讓人起疑都難，讓他忍不住翻了一個白眼。

「老天，這兩件案子關聯這麼多，你讓一個五歲的地精看都知道有問題，現在教會調查部的智商是集體被巨魔吃了？」

「我也想知道！那該死的佩金斯，自視甚高、以為自己可以破得了失蹤案就不願意把案件資料交出來！」

貌似是被漢克的話激起不愉快的經驗，西斯特氣得大罵，直到又一次被奈斯肘擊才心不甘情不願的停下。

「即使到現代，教會內的派系多數還是很……封閉，不願意跟他人分享或者接收情報。」想到不曾與教會打過交道的漢克，康納很體貼的補充。「另外，巨魔不吃他人心智的，漢克應該拿奪心魔來比喻。」

「操，這不是重點！所以現在我們手上不是件普通的毒品外加非人現形案，而是三百年都沒偵破的失蹤懸案！」

漢克只感覺頭更痛了，沒想到當初只是追個運毒販搞到現在變成件大案子，要是當初知道會這麼麻煩，打死他都不答應傑弗瑞當緝毒犬。

「噢，關於這點我倒認為不用怎麼擔心，以前沒那麼進步才一堆懸案，現在拜科技所賜很多跨時代的案子都偵破了，真感謝人類替我們省了不少麻煩。」

「這段發言如果被母親知道她肯定會非常不高興的，西斯特。」

奈斯嚴肅的提醒道，他們是非人種族，不該崇拜破除神秘的人類科技。

「那麼之後彼此會有很多合作機會，關於毒品案我們在運毒犯的身上找到煉金術相關的子珠，晚上我交給馬庫斯鑑定了，至於其他調查進度明天教會通知警局合作後你們應該就能調閱。」

康納將資料交還給奈斯，現階段還沒有正式下達合作指令，基於警局規章他跟漢克都不能把手上的調查報告也分享給他們，只能告訴奈斯一點非人相關的收穫。

「不急於現在，哥哥。而且時間也不早了，你需要足夠的睡眠。」

奈斯點頭表示理解，隨後便收拾好文件拿起批在沙發扶手的大衣起身，與西斯特一同準備離開。

「對了哥哥，在最新的報告中，失蹤者為年幼的吸血鬼，近日外出時請與安德森先生一起行動比較安全。」

「……我有能力自保。」

「如果你早點成長的話我們也不用管這麼多。再說，母親對於你有沒有長大也很關切，要我們結束調查回家時跟她報告。」

「那她要失望了，我想我沒有什麼變化。」

對於西斯特的告知，康納沒有任何想要補充的，只是眼神閃躲不想看向對方。

「好吧，你自己注意安全。」

西斯特倒也不想逼康納一定要做出什麼保證，只拍拍他的肩膀便與奈斯走出大屋。

送走兩位不速之客後，漢克終於有時間好好問康納「沒長大」倒底是什麼意思。

「其實也就是授血時我的能力沒完全覺醒，我的身體已經轉化，但機能、魔力等等都還像是個人類，母親會這麼關切我的覺醒，也是因為從血液鑑定中得知我的能力都在兩個弟弟之上。」

漢克點點頭，吸血鬼通常代表著強大，尤其伯爵階級以上的吸血鬼更是如此，從傳承的授血繼承前代的能力，一個吸血鬼家主除了生育，也會挑選適當的人類給予授血，尋找獲得足夠能力的人作為繼承者，至於那些沒能成為繼承者的人則會成為家族成員，這也是吸血鬼家族壯大家系的一個手段。

但康納真的太弱了，力量、速度、魔力都比不上一隻普通的吸血鬼，要不是老愛咬他吸血的貪吃本能，漢克都以為康納只是擁有魔眼、會點法術的普通人類。

「運氣好的是轉化時我的魔眼就已經覺醒，也會一點化形的法術，不然母親根本不會放我出家門。」

「嗯哼，難怪你失蹤那時施特恩家也不說你是隻吸血鬼，就怕消息一傳開就有家族仇人想把你給宰了……所以，你這覺醒的問題要怎麼解決？」

「最粗暴的方式就是交戰，就像西斯特跟奈斯剛才那樣，不然只能等待契機。」

「好吧，身體沒什麼問題就好。也很晚了，你先洗澡去睡吧，我處理一下你弟給我劃出來的口子。」

漢克指了指脖子上的傷口，狼人擁有很強的自癒能力，那傷早就癒合得只剩一道淺淺的紅色痕跡，只是不知道為什麼，漢克總覺得傷口有點腫脹，就像人類被貓爪抓過會紅腫一樣。

「等等，漢克。」

而那一絲絲飄出來的魔力卻讓康納皺眉，他拉住正要起身的漢克，起身跨坐到男人身上，攀著寬厚的肩膀嗅著魔力來到漢克的脖頸間。

「是西斯特的魔力殘留，他的魔力總是這麼難纏……」

康納喃喃的說著，隨後想張嘴咬破傷口把殘存的魔力吸吮出來，卻被漢克阻止。

「今天很晚了，你確定？」

「是的，我很確定。」

康納略帶魅惑的翹起嘴角，略略沙啞而拖長的嗓音撩得漢克心癢，看著那漂亮如蜜的棕眼，漢克想起了與康納做愛時享用的一切，那散佈零星痣點的白皙身體、令人發狂的溼熱緊緻、情潮時升高的體溫、高潮時迷離失神的雙眸與呻吟……無不挑逗得連秋季較為沉寂的性欲都蠢蠢欲動起來。

「我不喜歡你身上有別人的魔力殘留，漢克……」

而他可愛的愛人正偷偷摸摸的扭著腰，讓飽滿的屁股一下又一下的磨蹭他的跨下，十足的誘人可口。

「我總是拒絕不了你，小鳥。」

漢克張開雙臂任由他的吸血鬼一點不留的靠在他的身上，張開嘴露出尖銳的獠牙，咬穿他腫脹的傷痕。

狼人熱燙的鮮血勃勃湧出填滿了吸血鬼的小嘴，康納滿足的發出如同交歡時愉悅的呻吟，漢克被康納壓在下方，他雖然大方的像是任人宰割的獵物，湛藍的獸眼卻是微微瞇起，宛如等待機會的獵食者。


End file.
